Participant enrollment was completed for the first phase of this project in 9/2012, resulting in a sample of 117 military personnel seeking care for a sleep disorder. We elected to continue recruitment of participants and to develop a second phase to the study. The institutional review board approval of re-initiating this project was approved on 8/13/2013. All participants in this study underwent a polysomonographic sleep evlauation and had blood collected for biomarker measurement which includes proteomics, gene-expression and DNA methyltion. Participants are seen at baseline and then 6 weeks following this. We use follow-up data to examine changes in symptoms with standard of care interventions. Accomplishments include data-based publications as well as presentations by this group. These include the following: Publications: Gill, J.M., Lee, H., Saligan, L., Szanton, Women in recovery from PTSD have similar inflammation and quality of life as non-traumatized controls, Journal of Psychosomatic Research, Online Release December 2012 Mysliwiec V, Gill J, Lee H, Baxter T, Pierce R, Barr TL, Krakow B, Roth BJ, Sleep Disorders in U.S. Military Personnel: A High Rate of Comorbid Insomnia and Obstructive Sleep Apnea. CHEST, Online Release May 16, 2013. Gill, J. Lee H, Baxter T, Pierce R, Barr TL, Krakow B, Mysliwiec V. Adherence with CPAP in OSA Patients is Linked to Increases in IGF-1 and Reductions in Symptoms of PTSD. (Accepted Psychosomatic Medicine)